villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chris Walker
Chris Walker is the secondary antagonist of Outlast, and a minor antagonist in the Whistleblower DLC. He is a recurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. He was voiced by Chimwemwe Miller. Story Comics In Comics published by Red Barrel, Walker is revealed to have been hired as a security guard for Murkoff after returning from Afghanistan. Despite his stature and his almost inhuman strength, Walker had a child-like mind. He became surveillance guard for the Spindletop Psychotherapy Clinic in Texas, a Murkoff facility which was supposed to help returning veterans cope with PTSD. There, he gained the nickname "Strongfat" which he despised. At some point, Walker's psyche broke. He started murdering three inmates, all war veterans. When the bodies of his victims were found, they had been brutally ripped apart. Two Murkoff investigators were sent to Spindletop to investigate the murders without involving the police, where they met Walker, who was watching the surveillance feed. As every therapy session was secretly monitored, Walker was able to see every therapy session in the clinic. The two investigators asked Walker to show them footage of the murdered vets. On one of the tapes, a inmate was seen assaulting a therapist but he was quickly restrained by Walker, giving the investigators a demonstration of his immense strength. An unassuming Walker revealed to them that he is "good at violence" and was also member of the Military Police. When a fourth victim was found in a therapy room, the investigators knew that there had to be video footage of the murder. When they arrived at the surveillance room however, all monitors were smashed. As only two people had access to the room, and one of them was the victim, the investigators realized that Walker was the one behind the murders. They headed to Walkers house, where they found four cooler boxes. Three of them contained the heads of Walker's previous victims, one was still empty. The investigators realized that Walker was bound to arrive home soon and waited for him. They searched the house and found that Walker was still sleeping with a stuffed animal, a little pig. Walker returned home moments later, with the head of the last victim in his hand. The officers drew their guns and ordered Walker to stand down, Walker however attacked. He threw one of them to the ground and grabbed the other one by the throat. The investigator on the ground shot at Walker multiple times, hitting him in the cheek. The bullets ripped off his flesh on impact, scarring his face horribly. Walker grabbed his attacker and threw him out through the window but when he walked outside to finish him off, the other investigator ran over Walker with his car and knocked him out. As Walker was a Murkoff employee, the killings were blamed on another veteran called Omar Abdul Malik, which was the attacking patient Walker had restrained on one of the tapes. Walker however was not surrendered to the police but secretly brought to one of Murkoff's facilities for testing. Two months later Pauline, one of the investigators, was called to Mount Massive where she met Jeremy Blaire in the underground laboratory. Blaire showed her Walker, who was not recognizable as a human anymore, he had been turned into the beast encountered in the video game. ''Outlast'' After the security breach, Walker roams the Asylum, killing any and all people he sees as potential hosts for the Walrider, security and patients alike. Many headless corpses are seen, mainly in the Administration Block, thanks to Walker's attempts at containment. He has a massive collection of heads and is likely the one responsible for impaling Stephenson on a large spear of wood. Shortly after sneaking into the Asylum, Miles sees Walker enter a room, mumbling. After passing by and attempting to squeeze through a small gap, he is grabbed by Walker who calls him "little pig" and thrown through a glass pane, falling down about twenty feet.Later, when Walker realizes the fall did not kill Miles he breaks into the Security Control room to look for him but leaves as Miles hides in a locker. Not seen for a period of time, Walker is later seen ripping the head off of a security guard and talking about containment. Soon after, Miles opens a decontamination room which Walker enters and breaks the glass to the control room and Miles exits through an air vent. Blasted out a window by an explosion, Miles is pursued by Walker but escapes by squeezing through a barricade. In the sewers, while attempting to drain the water to continue, Walker further hinders Miles' progress but Miles succeeds in the drainage and escapes down a ladder. Walker does not give up, however and stalks Miles in a large, dark room completely filled with waist deep water where Miles again escapes using a ladder. He tries to kill Miles once more while he turns on the sprinklers to put out a fire and fails again. Out in the Courtyard, he comes very close to capturing Miles but is unable to fit through a small gap that Miles moves through. Miles sneaks past him on the way to meet Father Martin and he appears to chase Miles one last time after Miles gets the elevator key to exit. Miles barely manages to hide from him and rush out of the hall and attempts to use the elevator to leave the Asylum. When it is revealed that Father Martin tricked Miles into entering the Underground Lab where the Walrider's host, Billy Hope, resides, Miles is chased by the Walrider back the way he came. Upon opening a door, Walker appears behind the door, having been aware that the elevator took him to the underground lab. He grabs Miles and throws him on the ground, telling him he won't escape this time and utters his nickname for Miles, little pig, one last time. But before he could kill the journalist, he is grabbed and spiraled away from Miles by the Walrider, slamming into a wall, as he unknowingly put himself in it's path. As the Walrider relentlessly beats him against the walls, he growls in rage and agony before being beaten so much that he can do nothing but make choking sounds. Miles films this as the Walrider lifts him up into the air and flies with him through a closed air grate, forcing Walker's huge body through such a tiny area, which shreds his body and spills a massive amount of blood and guts on the surrounding area. He is ironically killed by the very thing he was trying to contain. Miles reflects upon his death in the note Death of the Soldier, saying, "This is the way you die. Ripped to pieces from the inside, watching your marrow scatter on a concrete wall. You've escaped one Hell, Chris Walker. God help me but I somehow hope you didn't find another." ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Chris Walker makes an appearance in this DLC, set several hours before Miles Upshur arrives at the Asylum. While being choked by Jeremy Blaire, Waylon Park is saved by the timely arrival of Chris Walker which causes Blaire to flee and leave Waylon to die. Breaking down the door with a recently murdered patient, Walker enters the room and Waylon is able to make his way past him and escapes through a small gap. A short time after that, Walker appears behind Waylon and pursues him down a hallway, attempting to kill him again for the sake of containment. Waylon is able to escape through a window (as it is too small for Chris to go through) onto the roof and jump down to the ground. Seemingly not perceiving Waylon as much of a potential host, Walker ceases his attempts to kill him and is not seen again in the game. Background A document states that Walker's "predominant fixation... is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol". He claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like the Tuatara Lizards and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, security guards and patients alike, possibly in an attempt to contain The Walrider, which Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the world. This note reveals that before being admitted into Mount Massive Asylum, Walker was ex-military police, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Characteristics Walker possesses superhuman strength, able to easily pick up a fully grown man with one hand, and even being able to tear someone's head from their body. He is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Miles and being able to leap over obstacles to get to him. Although he is very large and burly, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being able to track down Miles in the darkness by listening for him, or checking lockers to see if he's hiding inside them. He also seems to display at least a limited awareness of what's happening at the asylum. Walker also seems to keep trophies of his victims as many heads are seen in the room where the tactical cop is found in, not to mention his obsession with removing heads from his victims. Personality Walker has an extreme obsession with maintaining order and military protocol, heard mumbling to himself about it when he is not aware of Miles' presence. He is both ruthless and relentless, pursuing Miles from the moment he discovers him and never relenting. He kills any person; patient, security or otherwise if he believes that they are a possible host for the Walrider. In this sense, he is more of an anti-villain, committing atrocious acts for a greater cause. It is possible that he is an enemy of Father Martin's cult that intends to set the Walrider free on the world due to their conflicting beliefs. He does not seem to hate Miles, even saying things like, "I just want to help you." "I'll make the pain stop." and "I'm coming. You won't have to kill yourself." implying that he knows what Miles fate is and may even be trying to help him by killing him before he dies a slow, painful death at the hands of Billy. Despite this, upon seeing Miles he will begin breathing very heavily and angrily and roar in frustration when Miles escapes him, being very determined to stop this threat. Miles seems to have a similar feeling towards him, feeling sympathetic for him after he is killed by the Walrider and seems to understand his intentions though he is very angry that Walker is attempting to kill him. He also seems to take pride in his beheadings, keeping a large collection of heads as trophies as well as the barely living Stephenson who later dies from his injuries. Abilities Chris Walker's most notable attribute is his incredible strength which is sufficient enough to effortlessly lift a full grown man by his neck with one arm and then proceed to tear their torso from their head. He can easily kill the other Variants who all possess superhuman strength as well and throw one of them from at least fifteen feet away with enough force to break down a sturdy metal door. He can break down any and all doors including heavy metal ones, normal wooden ones and iron metal gates. His strength is also enough to possibly break through solid walls given enough time, considering that would be the only explanation for his ability to pursue Miles to areas he cannot reach normally. He is also considerably nimble for his size and can jump over obstacles just as easily as the very agile Miles and can run only slightly slower than him. He is rather intelligent as he is able to track Miles throughout his adventure, decide who is a potential Walrider host and is better at tracking than almost all the other enemies encountered with perhaps the exception of Richard Trager and Frank Manera. This is due to his keen sense of hearing and he is also smart enough to check multiple hiding spots. Gallery Images WalkerMurderer.png|Walker is revealed as the killer. tumblr_mta7nfDkC41s3dkxco1_500.jpg OLGame-2013-09-21-20-06-55-07.jpg Outlast_01.jpg ChrisWalker.png Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_195886482_preview.jpg 480.jpg 640xce.png 480ce.jpg 640def.png 640de.png|Chris Walker decapitating a guard. Videos Outlast - Chris Walker's Death Trivia *When Chris catches up to Miles, he grabs him by the head and tears off his body, instead of the other way around. *If Chris catches up to Miles while passing through debris, he'll turn face forward despite the lack of space and tear off Miles' head. *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *Although he's not blind, Walker's eyes are mostly white, covered with a white layer. This is most likely due to the experimentation that was conducted on him. *Chris Walker's appearance bears similarities with General RAAM from Gears of War and Nemesis from "Resident Evil". *In the first demo, Walker's appearance is slightly different from the final version. *In the first demo, a glitch can occur while Chris pursues Miles. If Walker gets caught on one of the corners in the hallway, he will get stuck and stay that way, until Miles passes by him. At that point, Walker will resume chasing Miles. *One of the most noticeable differences between Chris Walker's demo version from the full game is the fact that the skin on his forehead that he claims gives him "truer vision" is still very much intact. *The image frequently used to advertise Outlast shows Chris' demo character model. *Chris Walker and The Walrider have the same height of 2.07 m. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Outlast Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Category:Amoral